


This is home

by Iolaus



Series: Richard and Lee oneshots ♥ [2]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolaus/pseuds/Iolaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um sofá confortável, um micro-ondas para esquentar a comida e uma televisão para assistirem filmes e séries. Era só isso que ambos precisavam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is home

**Author's Note:**

> Uma pequena one shot desse 'casal' que eu gosto muito. Espero que vocês gostem ♥ Primeira tentativa escrevendo nesse fandom em português, espero encontrar alguns leitores brasileiros por aqui ♥
> 
> *Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Richard e Lee são pessoas reais, atores talentosos e que eu respeito muito. Tudo o que foi escrito aqui é fruto da minha imaginação.

**THIS IS HOME**

 

Após o termino das filmagens, Richard e Lee resolveram passar um tempo juntos num pequeno apartamento em um bairro tranquilo de Nova York. E embora seus amigos insistissem para que eles procurassem uma casa maior, digna de dois atores bem sucedidos, eles se negaram, dizendo aos amigos e familiares que tudo o que precisavam era de um sofá confortável, um micro-ondas para esquentar a comida e uma televisão para assistirem filmes e séries.

E o sofá era realmente confortável. Era grande e bege, e sobre ele havia um cobertor com estampa xadrez que Lee havia comprado há uns três dias. Não precisavam de um lugar espaçoso, pois na maior parte do tempo ficavam na sala, abraçados um ao outro no sofá, sob o calor das cobertas.

O apartamento era limpo, embora um pouco desorganizado. Tanto Richard quanto Lee eram homens que prezavam a higiene, mas como eram raros os momentos que tinham para passar na companhia um do outro, certas coisas - como tirar o pó - podiam ser deixadas para depois.

Richard, ao contrário do que a maioria imaginava, era preguiçoso demais quando não estava trabalhando e Lee, embora tentasse manter um pouco de ordem nas coisas, acabava desistindo no momento em que via o corpo de Richard esparramado sobre a cama, num pedido mudo para que se juntasse a ele e deixasse as tarefas para depois.  
  
Mesmo o apartamento sendo apenas um lugar provisório, eles tentaram ao máximo deixá-lo com cara de _casa_. Espalharam algumas fotografias sobre os móveis, fotos dos amigos mais íntimos, das famílias, e dos animais de estimação. A maioria pertencia ao ator americano, pois dos dois, ele era o mais próximo à família e o mais afetivo.

Além das fotografias, havia alguns objetos decorativos e de valor sentimental, e um pequeno livro de notas, que ambos usavam para deixar recados.

Richard deu uma espiada, de onde ele estava sentado no sofá, e sorriu ao ler o que estava escrito com a letra do mais jovem:  
  
_“Lembrar de comprar mais pipoca e café...”_ e mais embaixo: _“E chá também!”_  
  
O sorriso em seus lábios alargou e ele abraçou com mais força o corpo de Lee. Era impressionante a forma como o americano se preocupava com ele, nunca se esquecendo das coisas que o britânico gostava. Richard apertou um pouco mais os dedos na cintura do mais jovem. Lee estava deitado, a cabeça apoiada no peito de Richard, e ele dormia tranquilo, como uma criança. Naquele momento, Richard olhava em volta, para o pequeno apartamento, para as fotografias e os objetos, e sentia-se o homem mais feliz e sortudo de todo o mundo.

 

* * *

 

**FIM**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que vocês tenham gostado ♥ Não sei se muitas pessoas compreendem o português, mas espero muito que quem tenha lido essa pequena fic tenha gostado. Comentários e kudos são sempre ótimos de receber e motivam os escritores ♥


End file.
